finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tami34/Final Destination 6 Disaster and Cast
Cast Lucas.jpg|Lucas Till as Easton Gray Nina-dobrev-and-sachin-babi-solange-top-profile.jpg|Nina Dobrev as Dahlia Edwards emma_stone__by_marurosan-d4plqqj.jpg|Emma Stone as Sarah Young Cameron+Monaghan+Staples+DoSomething+org+Bella+0vuy3vwVOeRl.jpg|Cameron Monaghan as Evan Young indiana.jpg|Indiana Evans as Naomi King taylor.jpg|Taylor Lautner as Randy Ortiz Lily.jpg|Lily Colins as Paris Swan Paul-Wesley-3-paul-wesley-30615176-340-512.jpg|Paul Wesley as Kyle Nelson paige.jpg|Paige Hurd as Kiara Johns kate.jpg|Kate Voegele as Jessica Turner Opening Disaster Every spring break, almost every school in Lousiana have a Spring Spreak Party. During the party, all the high schoolers can enter a speed boat race to win $100,000. Easton goes to this party with his close friends Dahlia, Evan and Sarah. Dahlia comes up with the idea of entering the race and Evan comes up with the idea of splitting the money, if they win. Easton was kind of worried about entering due to many of the racers play dirty and cheat. Eventually Easton agrees with Dahlia about entering the race having Dahlia, Evan, and Sarah as passengers. This year fifty speed boats would be racing at the same time ranking the most speed boats to date. Easton was ready to race, when he looks over and see's a guy drinking beer, guys igniting fire on the back of the boat on the grill, and smoke coming out of someone's speed boat. Dahlia tells Easton everything is going to be all right and just have fun. The announcer says go and the speed boats start racing. Easton and his friends was in the lead with Easton arch-rival Kyle and his girlfriend Naomi behind him. Also racing was Randy, a former speed boat racing champion and Jessica, a talkative girl and close-friend to Sarah. Two other girls named Paris and Kiara was not racing but was in a single speedboat with their boyfriends taking the wheel. Everything was going well until, the speedboat that was smoking earlier ignites into flames and rams into another speedboat. With all the contestants in shock, all them tries to turn around to land, but instead they are just ramming into each other. Jessica trys to invade others but hits a piece of a sinking speed boat causing her speed boat to explode, killing her. As her speed boat explode the fan under her engine flys off and decapitates Evan on Easton speed boat, shocking Dahlia and Sarah. Paris boyfriend was driving fast trying to avoid the clutter causing Kiara to fall off the speed boat into the water. Kiara trys to stay afloat until an unknown black speed boat kills her by running her over, decapitating her. Paris was sadden until her boyfriend speed brakes causing Paris, Kiara boyfriend, and himself to fly through the boats windshield, killing all three. Kyle and Naomi trys to escape but a run away jet ski flies and Kyle off the boat, killing him. Leaving Naomi by herself on a still running speed boat. Randy was about to run into the same black speed boat before jumping off his to save himself. His speed boat and the black speed boat explode during the collision but Randy was engulf in the flames. Debri of the black boat hits the front of Kyle's boat causing Naomi to fly and land head first on the nose of Easton boat. Shocking Easton, he loses control over the boat and hits a speed boat debri shaped as a ramp and start spiraling in the air. Sarah and Dahlia tryes to hang on but Sarah falls off hitting a the metal check point. As Dahlia was hanging, the back half of the boat splits off with her on it with her falling in the water and the hald of the boat crushing her. Easton hangs on the boat but he soon flies off about to land on the windshield of another speed boat until coming back to reality at the starting line. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts